confessionsinstrumentalfandomcom-20200214-history
Confessions Wiki
Overview Confessions (stylized as confessions) is a one man band that makes instrumental rock, metal and acoustic music. The project was created sometime in 2011, then changed its name to When All Else Fails, until 2013-2015 where it was Forever Against The World, then back to confessions in mid 2015-present. The only person to be in the band has been Brandon Russell (Insignia, Aktual Trashe), and he makes the music by programming it all note for note from scratch. The project was announced to be on an indefinte hiatus in July and later returned in January of 2018. 2011-2014: Early Days, First Albums/EPs The project originally started in 2011 with some demos recorded off of speakers in a few albums that were either never released or were lost when Russell's old computer stopped working. In 2013 Russell improved more on his music by only using his own work from scratch in the 12 track album "Somewhere Beyond". ''In 2014, a 4 track EP titled ''"Tranquil Nights" ''was made. Russell revisited the old program he used to make another EP on it titled ''"Paint Your Demons" which was still recorded through speakers and never released. 2015: "I Bet You're Doing Fine As I'm Losing My Mind" Release, Start Of Sophomore Album In 2015 Russell off and on worked on "I Bet You're Doing Fine As I'm Losing My Mind" and released two demo songs on his YouTube for the songs "Depths of My Mind" ''and "I'm Not Giving Up On Life, I'm Just Giving Up On Myself"'' in the middle of the year. The album wrapped up in November and released on December 31 on Russell's YouTube under the name "confessions". Work began on the next album that month before the debut release. 2016: "September EP", "Hope Is What I Lack", Two Bandcamp Exclusive Compilations, Vocal Collaborations, "Waking Up & Letting Go", Blupanote Productions, Beginning of "Perspectives Change" 2016 is the most productive year for the project, releasing an EP, two albums, and nearly completing a third. While Russell was working on the sophomore album "Hope Is What I Lack", he took a break in February to change things up and make an acoustic EP titled "September" that released on March 5. Afterwards, work began on the album again which eventually released on April 29. Russell took some b-sides off of "Hope Is What I Lack" to form the new sound "Waking Up & Letting Go" would have. With the last album having the addition of bass lines and minor lead guitar parts, Russell tried out some new tempos, keys, instruments, and had more lead guitar driven songs. May was spent making a couple new songs for the album, as well as a collaboration with a SoundCloud user named Juxta, who used a remastered version of the song "Depths of My Mind" from the debut album and added vocals to it which was then named "Help Me". On June 23, a B-Sides & Demos album titled "Paper Flowers" released, and was later in 2018 replaced by "GLORY DAYS". On the same day, a single off of "Waking Up & Letting Go" titled "Infinite Closure" released in a bundle including a reimagined version, and the remastered version of "Depths of My Mind". ''All three of the extra tracks on the bundle were later featured on compilation album ''"Glory Days: Unreleased Songs". "Waking Up & Letting Go" released on August 8, and on December 19 when the band signed to Blupanote, Russell's homemade label. Not too long after the album released, songs were getting posted on Russell's SoundCloud that ended up being songs off a new album titled "Perspectives Change", which was in the works from August to February 2017, which was then released on February 19 on Blupanote Productions' YouTube channel and on Russell's SoundCloud account. A single off the album titled "Paranoid" is the most well received song by the project, with Russell collaborating with Juxta again with his vocals on the track, it's gathered 1,500 listens as of December. 2017: "CONFESSIONSxJUXTA", "Perspectives Change", "Life Goes On EP", Indefinite Hiatus Sometime in the beginning of January, confessions' released "Somewhere Beyond" and "Tranquil Nights" on the band's Bandcamp. Both being old projects from 2013 and 2014 that never released. They were later placed on the compilation album "Glory Days: Unreleased Songs" in 2018. On January 20, a two track EP titled "CONFESSIONSxJUXTA" released which features the two collaboration songs Russell did with a SoundCloud user by the name of Juxta. confessions' fourth album and sophomore label album "Perspectives Change" ''released on February 19 which has garnered over 2,500 streams on SoundCloud and YouTube as of June. A reimagined version of the song ''"September" ''off the EP under the same name was released on March 21 and it was announced there would be a new acoustic EP titled ''"Life Goes On" ''releasing on May 9. The EP released through Blupanote Productions on SoundCloud, Bandcamp, and Youtube. A new heavier single titled "Crooked Smile" released on SoundCloud June 2 and later on Blupanote Productions YouTube channel. The single is off the upcoming album "The Inside" that will be released in Fall or Winter of 2017. It will feature a heavy and dark sound, with faster tempo songs, better sounding instruments and will be more breakdown heavy compared to the last two full length releases. It was officially announced that confessions would be on an indefinite hiatus on July 8 on Blupanote's YouTube channel and on July 12 in a lengthy Instagram post on the projects' Instagram. '''2018: Project Return, "The Inside"' In mid January, confessions' and Blupanote's instagrams posted the album cover for the project's fifth full length album "The Inside", the tracklisting, and release month. The album is set to release in April of 2018 and will feature 10 tracks. It was announced on February 12 that there would be a compilation album containing every demo, b-side, and unreleased song by confessions titled "Glory Days: Unreleased Songs". ''The compilation contains 50 tracks and will release on March 30. '''Albums/EPs' "I Bet You're Doing Fine As I'm Losing My Mind" ''- Album, December 31, 2015 ''"September" '' - EP, March 5, 2016 ''"Hope Is What I Lack" ''- Album, April 29, 2016 ''"Waking Up & Letting Go" ''- Album, August 8, 2016 (December 19, 2016 on Blupanote Productions) "CONFESSIONSxJUXTA" ''- EP, January 20, 2017 ''"Perspectives Change" ''- Album, February 19, 2017 ''"Life Goes On" ''- EP, May 9, 2017 ''"Glory Days: Unreleased Songs" ''- Compilation, April 7, 2018. "The Inside" - Album, TBA Category:Browse